Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus configured to communicate with other apparatuses, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a function of a digital camera having a wireless communication function to communicate with a mobile phone or the like to exchange images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-8816 discusses a system in which a digital camera and a mobile phone are connected to each other via wireless communication to send or receive image data selected by the user.
In recent years, the capacity of a storage medium that can be used in a digital camera has been increasing significantly. As a result, a storage medium can record a significantly large amount of contents.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-8816, the increase in the capacity of a storage medium is not considered. Thus, depending on the amount of contents recorded in a storage medium, it may take time and effort to find contents that the user desires to send.